


Some secrets

by spanningbothsidesoftheveil



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Charles is the readers dad, Daughter!Reader - Freeform, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, X-men - Freeform, father!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spanningbothsidesoftheveil/pseuds/spanningbothsidesoftheveil
Relationships: Charles Xavier x reader, Charles Xavier x you, James Howlett x reader, James Howlett x you, Logan Howlett x Reader, Logan Howlett x you, Wolverine x reader, Wolverine x you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Some secrets

If there is one thing in your life that you one hundred percent knew that you hated doing more than anything else in the world then it would have to be sneaking around your childhood home that you share with dozens of other mutants, both teachers and students a like. Actually, there is exactly two things in your life that you definitely knew that you hated doing more than anything else in the world and those are sneaking around your own home and hiding a big secret from your father, who could potentially read your mind at any minute and find out what you're keeping from him - not that he would, he had promised you that he would never overstep that boundary with you.

Yes, that is indeed correct, your father is the one and only Professor Charles Xavier the very founder of "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." Sure, your father is not exactly the best kind of person to hide a secret from. Especially a secret as big as yours that holds the potential for your father to actually break away from his usual calm and at ease self to actually killing you and Logan. Or alternatively he could just simply kill Logan and ground you forever - which seems like it may be the most accurate outcome that you have thought of so far.

"You do realise that we — and yes, when I say 'we' I do mean you and me — will have to tell him, your dad, about us sooner or later. He can read minds." Logan's deep gruff voice sounded out from beside you, clear as day as he gently rubbed the pad of his thumb over your bare arm, leaving a trail of warmth over the small patch of skin that he's rubbing. You blinked a couple of times to clear your fuzzy vision, craning your head to look up at the obviously taller male beside you as your brain finally registers the words that he had told you, pushing your thoughts about what your father might do to the two of you if he ever found out, out of your mind for the time being.

"You do realise that when we — and yes, when I say 'we' I do mean you and me — tell my dad about us he will most likely be angry about it?" You enquired in the same tone of voice as your boyfriend, just a little bit of bite in your voice. Logan looked down at you with his thick brows raised at your choice of wording, a slight smirk edging its way onto the corner of his lips and gave a slight nod of his head in return. Sure, he didn't really get what the big deal was with telling Xavier that the two of you are dating, but he did get that father are a lot more protective over their daughters than they would be with sons, so in a way he did get what you have been trying to say to him.

"Okay," Logan sighed, reaching up with his free hand and pinching the bridge of his nose, letting out a long sigh, "you don't need to be scared of what your dad will think when we tell him. Or about whatever it is you have been daydreaming that he will do to us when he knows." He interjected as you opened your mouth, just before you could start spewing out more words on how your father would react to the news of you dating Logan of all people that live in the mansion.

You snorted out a small laugh at his words as you leaned forwards out of his arm that had been wrapped around you so that you could rest your elbows on the wooden bench that the two of you are currently sat at in the large back garden. You broke apart the overly salty fry that you held between your fingers with a sigh, your eyes scanned the busy garden, quietly watching the children both old and young running around happily screaming and yelling at each or simply chatting together.

Your eyes slowly trailed over to the lake that sat in the middle of the grass lawn that lays just beyond the concrete patio where you and Logan sat, a sort of longing settled over you as you stared at the murky water lightly glistening in the warm summer's sun. "Contrary to what you believe, Logan, I am not scared to tell my dad anything." You responded, dropping the fry that you simply snapped in two back to the plate that you in front of yourself.

"Then why don't we go and talk to your dad about it?" He offered as he reached his hand that had previously been resting on your arm to play with a couple of strands of your hair. You rolled your head back and smiled at him softly, when someone cleared their throat from behind you both, making Logan snap his hand away from your hair and turn slightly on the seat he's sat in.

Your head snapped back into it usual up right position and then turned quickly on the seat, nearly falling off of it in the process as your heart beat rapidly and strongly in your chest as your eyes landed upon your father who sat there in his wheelchair watching the two of you quietly - it didn't look as if he had been there long. "Talk to me about what?" He asked you both, a brow raised questioning as he moved his wheelchair closer to the bench that you and Logan sat at. 

"What? Nothing at all." You laughed out quickly and awkwardly.

"We're dating." Logan said at the same time as you, making you shoot him a look, one tat said 'are you serious?'. 

"[Y/N]?" Your father asked you, brows raised as it became clear that he had listened to what Logan had told him. "Care to get your story straight?" He asked you, smiling. You stuck your tongue out at him and crossed your arms over your chest almost defensively - unintended. 

"Okay, Logan and I are dating -" you started. 

"For how long?" Charles asked, looking between you and Logan for an answer.

"A handful of months," Logan answered instantly. He saw no point in hiding it any longer. "About five?" He offered, looking out the corner of his eyes at you to see if he had gotten that correct, all you had simply done is give a nod of your head. Charles smiled at the two of you, the kind of smile that made the corner of his eyes crease. 

"That's good, I hope things are going well for the two of you - she is so much like her mother and can be a handful at times," Charles said to you both.

"You're not angry at us? Or mad that I kept it from you?" Your brows creased as you leaned against the chair, questioning your father about how calm he seems to be. 

"Of course not." He replied, "you two are perfect together." 


End file.
